Most utility boxes for the storage of tools or the like are configured in the shape of a generally rectangular container with a cover or roof hingedly attached thereto. Generally, the top is flat or planar with a relatively low profile and as such, they can be conveniently stacked and stored as desired. However, where stacking is not necessary, a more aesthetically appearing cover can be created without such a low, planar profile which also provides the utility box with more containing capacity, that is, materials can be stacked in the box and extend upwardly into the configured lid. However, even then all of the space within the lid cannot be conveniently utilized without the fear that the contents would spill out of the box upon opening.
Thus, to date, there are no aesthetically pleasing, nonplanar top profile utility boxes which can totally take advantage of the additional space afforded by the nonplanar profile configuration of the cover.